


Völva

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotun Loki (Marvel), M/M, Not Happy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Revenge, Sexual Slavery, Thor is a bastard, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Loki is seer as well as a mage. When he can see no alternative, he agrees to become a slave to Thor and have his magic bound to end the war on Jötunheim and keep his people from being annihilated. A blood oath is given on both sides. Loki had not considered Thor's cruel hatred of the frost giants. Thor hadn't taken into account that even a mage without magic, might have other talents.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual type of story. It's really dark and vicious. This is not a love story. It's a revenge fantasy. Thor is an evil fuck. If this bothers you, don't read it.  
> 2 March 2021. Minor edits of first four chapters to mention Loki's Jotun appearance.

Loki knelt, panting in fear on the thick white fur. Outside he could hear the boisterous laughter and shouting of the victorious Aesir. Their victory had come at a price, the death of their King, Odin. Loki’s heart had gone cold when he’d heard that news, though his chieftains had cheered, thinking the Aesir would be as demoralized by Odin’s death as they had been, when Laufey fell. But Loki, sorcerer and young King of the Frost Giants had glimpses of the future and in none of them did Jötunheim win if Odin died. He’d tried to steer the future, but the Norns rewove the pattern around him. Too strong where the wyrds of Laufey and Odin, too entwined and too many threads carried their long history of bloodshed, betrayal and war. Loki was left fighting a war he knew he’d loose. All he could do was try to mitigate the damage to his people.

Which was why he led his troops in the last battle, determined to force the vengeance maddened Asier Prince to make a choice between sating his blood lust and sending his warriors to their deaths needlessly. By the time Thor choose his troops’ lives over his own revenge, Loki was barely able to stand, much of his magic bleed out in countering Thor’s devastating hammer. But stand he did, and even in surrender his back was straight, his chin lifted. When Thor had sworn a blood oath to honor the conditions of surrender, to keep his men from looting and desecrating Loki’s world, and to release the Jötnar captives unharmed, Loki accepted the collar of his slavery and gave his own blood oath of obedience. Now he waited in the tent for a future he could not see. Here is where his vision of the what was to come ended. In this tent, on this fur, at the hand of the newly crowned King of the Aesir. He wondered if he would die this day.

There were shackles on his wrists and ankles and a collar around his neck, but no chains. Those lay ominously by the bed. The collar bound his magic, and the wards that circled his throat pressed into his skin like glass shards, but it was paltry thing. If Thor thought it would hold him long he was a fool. Once he was recovered Loki would split apart the wards and break the spell that held his seidr in check. Drained as he was from battle, and the sorrow of Jötunheim’s fall, he still had his mind. He’d agreed to have his magic controlled. He’d never sworn how long it would remain bound. Loki could feel the weak places in the collar’s binding spell. It was not made to hold one of his power. But neither collar nor shackles held him here. The treaty alone bought his submission. 

The cheering and loud laughter died down and Loki shivered again. He heard footsteps outside the tent and two men came in, one holding an iron braiser and one an ornate box and a bottle which Loki recognized from his own cellar. Loki looked away. The royal palace had been part of the spoils allowed, and it was undoubtedly stripped to its stone walls. He would not be surprised if the Aesir went so far as to chisel away the carved frieze for souvenirs. The first man set up a folding table, placed the braiser on it, lit it and adjusted the fuel level. A blue flame flickered above the decorated rim and Loki could feel the warmth slowly spreading through the chilled tent. The other man put his box next to the braiser, and placed the bottle and two goblets on the surface. They left without giving Loki so much as a glance. Loki wondered if Thor was bringing someone back to the tent or if he meant to treat him with some level of curtesy after all. A few moments later he had his answer when Thor swept in and brusquely commanded “Remove your clothing.”

So he was to be raped. Loki had half expected it. It was an ancient barbaric custom of the Aesir to show their dominance over a fallen foe. That Odin had forbidden his men from practicing it had given Loki a slim hope he wouldn’t be violated. Apparently Thor had decided to revive the practice. Loki unbuttoned his tunic with shaking hands. His oath of obedience left him little choice in the matter. He wouldn’t violate the treaty and place his bodily integrity over the wellbeing of his people. Thor had his back to Loki, pouring out two servings of Loki’s own liquor, so little did he consider the Jötun sorcerer a threat. Rage was a cold ball of ice in his belly. There was the sound of metal on metal but Thor’s broad back blocked Loki’s view of what he was doing. Then there was a sharp herbal scent that Loki could not identify.

Thor had finished his preparations by the time Loki was standing naked on the fur. He turned holding both filled goblets and looked Loki over from head to foot and back up, focusing on his groin.

“So it is true what they say about Frost Giant mages. You are both dwarfed and half woman. It is also true you can bear children?”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I can. But if you mean to breed from me you will be disappointed. No Aesir can impregnate a Jötun. You beasts have tried that in the past and our records are clear on the outcome.”

Thor smiled and it was a cruel enough to make Loki’s skin pebble despite the heat of the flame.

“I have a way to overcome that difficulty.” Thor said, and patted his hammer. “I **am** known as a fertility god in some realms.” He held out the goblet and when Loki didn’t take it he added. “Drink it and be glad I give you this mercy before we start.”

Loki took the glass and growled. “I’ll need more than one drink to find your presence tolerable.” He emptied the goblet anyway, and the alcohol burned down his throat.

“One is all you get. I want you to remember this sorcerer.” Thor said and took a sip of his own drink. “Is it also true you are a virgin?”

Loki laughed. “No it is not. I have had many lovers and I guarantee all of them were better endowed than you. I doubt I will even notice your tiny cock.”

Thor’s face darkened and for a moment Loki thought he was going to strike him. Instead he turned and set his drink on the table. Now Loki could see there were pliers, and split rings and tiny bells of snow white silver laid out on its surface. He recognized the rings and bells. They were from a wind chime which had once adorned his study window. An open jar of some green ointment accounted for the herbal smell. There was a smaller jar with a round brush beside it and in the braiser…

Loki took a step back. “No.” He said. “There was no agreement that you could torture me.”

“You did however give oath to allow your magic to be bound and to wear the mark of my ownership.” Thor smiled and Loki took yet another step back. “It is a primitive spell, and rather brutal, but most effective.” He took one of the slender branding irons from the braiser, examined the glowing tip of the tiny brand and shoved it back into the flame. 

“If my aim isn’t to make you suffer but only to bind your magic, no treaty is broken.”

Thor’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, colder than the heart of any glacier on Jötunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Thor was an evil bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture and magic.

“I am already wearing a collar that both suppresses my seidr and shows I am your prisoner.” Loki said desperately. “I have fulfilled my part of the oath.”

Thor shook his head. “We both know that trinket won’t hold you for long. I have too much respect for your talent to think a common binding spell will keep you in check.”

Then his face twisted again and Loki could see the rage in his eyes. 

“Now get on the bed and spread your legs. Try not move too much. I’ve only practiced on a pig’s carcass and I don’t want to mar the design and have to do it all over.” When Loki still hesitated Thor added. “Or I can consider the treaty void and have my warriors slaughter every one of your people. I doubt they will hold out long with their last sorcerer dead.”

Loki took a deep breath, walked to the bed and lay down. He vowed he would not give this monster the pleasure of hearing him scream. Thor unhooked his hammer from his belt and placed it on Loki’s sternum. It felt like a rod was driven through his chest pinning him not only to the mattress, but to the earth underneath, down to the very bedrock of Jötunheim. Painless but unmovable as a mountain’s root. The Aesir grabbed one of Loki’s ankles, pulled it to the side and chained it to the heavy bed frame. His other ankle was chained to the other side and his hands secured above his head.

He felt the Aesir’s hands on his cock, cold and slick as if he could bring him to arousal. The smell of the ointment increased and Loki knew it was being rubbed over his genitals. He stared at the tent’s ceiling and tried to ignore the hand groping his balls and then rubbing over his labia. A thick finger was thrust inside and he couldn’t suppress his twitch at the coarse violation. 

“For all your horse cocked lovers, your twat is nice and tight.” Thor remarked. 

Even Loki’s anus wasn’t spared the unwanted touch and it too was forced open by a finger.

“Your asshole is even tighter. I think I will enjoy fucking a Frost Giant after all.” 

More ointment was rubbed over his buttocks, across his groin and belly and around his nipples. Thor walked away to wash his hands in a basin. Loki concentrated on the mental exercises that helped him master his power. Emptying his mind of all thought. If he allowed fear and pain to control him he would never be free. When he’d established a circle of protection in his own mind he opened his eyes again. 

Thor had returned and he was chanting, holding a cracked and flaking hide scroll between his hands over the licking flames. The fire reached for the scroll and flickered up its edges. There was a stench of burning leather and Thor continued to chant until the flames almost touched his fingertips. Then he dropped the last bits of the scroll into the braiser. The dark smoke coiled around the heating brands, tarnishing the metal. The tent was heavy with the impending spell. Thor took a brand from the fire. It was the largest, a palm sized piece of delicate design. Two stylized rearing goats faced each other over a head down Mjölnir, and lighting formed and arch above them. The royal seal of King Thor. Thor rested his hand on Loki’s navel pulling the cerulean skin below taunt. Loki clenched his jaw. The horrible sear of the red hot metal burning into his skin drove the breath from his lungs. It seemed to last too long for him to bear, sweat breaking on his skin and his resolve to stay silent eroded by the horrible pain. Nothing damaged a Frost Giant like fire, or hurt so cruelly.

Thor lifted the brand, straightened up, examined the mark and smiled his merciless smile. 

“Good boy Loki. You keep holding still like that and this will soon be over.” 

Loki’s crimson eyes blazed with rage, but he kept his mouth closed. If he tried to speak he knew he'd end up begging and he would not give the Aesir that pleasure. The agony of the brand pulsed with his heartbeat and seemed to increase with every second.

Thor set the brand back in the flame, picked up the smaller jar and brush and painted over the burn. The pain spiked at that touch, causing Loki to jerk, but then it ebbed to a dull throb.

“It is not torture if I stop the pain as soon as I can.” Thor said as if he was giving a lecture. “This ointment heals as well as numbs the burns. Because if I left them to heal on their own, they might not scar and then the binding could fail. This way they are maintained by the very power they leash.”

With the pain abated Loki could feel something that crawled under his skin from the healing scar until it found his center. There it sunk a thread, draining his power ever so slightly. Locking it into the sore mark on his skin. Thor picked up another brand. This one a small ring of twining vines and miniature flowers. He put his free hand on Loki’s chest, thumb and fingers on either side of his nipple and again pulled the skin taunt. It was harder for Loki to remain still knowing what was coming and his shoulders pressed into the mattress as his body tried to get away from the glowing metal. It was to no avail. For three long seconds the brand burned into his skin. When it was lifted the wait for the numbing balm was an agony and Loki had to bite his lip to keep from calling to Thor to hurry. But it too was anointed and a second thread dipped into his seidr.

Loki kept his vow. Though tears streaked down his face, though his body jerked and flinched away from the heated iron scaring his skin, though again and again those slender threads dipped into his seidr, he held his screams behind teeth clenched so hard he felt a molar crack.

Thor marked his groin, his cock, his balls and his labia with agony. He patted Loki’s cheek and praised him for every clean burn. Loki hated him more for that feigned kindness, than for the brutal torture. At one point Loki's ankles were unchained. He was flipped onto his belly, re-chained and Mjölnir set on his back. He was too deep in shock to resist even if wished to break their treaty. His buttocks were the next target. He was burned inch by inch from the lower curve that met his thighs to his tail bone. Even the inside of his crack was marked. The circle brand that had been seared around his nipples and into the top of his cock burned a ring around his tightly clenched anus. 

For a second time Thor picked up the brand that held his royal seal and aligning it to the mark on Loki’s belly pressed it into his lower back. Loki was bound, the spell completed with that mirrored mark. His magic now worked into the designs on his own skin. A bit of Mjölnir’s power was also woven into the working that held him Thor’s slave.

Loki lay stunned and oblivious to world. He didn’t notice when Thor placed the braiser on the ground. He didn’t flinch to the loud cracks of the brands shattering and the braiser splitting when Thor chanted the final words of the spell and poured ice water over the coals and red hot metal. He didn’t move when Mjölnir was taken from his back and he was once again rolled belly up and pinned back down by Thor's hammer. 

He did not respond to The Aesir's. “Almost done.” 

Even when Thor threaded a bell on each rune marked ring, drove them into his flesh, and welded the gap closed with a spark of his power Loki didn’t stir. He stared silently at the cloth ceiling as his nipples, his cock, his scrotum and his labia were pierced. 

“Don’t you look pretty?” Thor said, but his mocking smile died on his face when Loki lowered his gaze from the tent’s roof, raised up onto his elbows and met his eyes.

But all Loki said was. “I’m filthy and would like a bath before you rape me.”

Thor raised his hand as if to strike him and then quickly lowered it to his side. Spell casting took its toll, especially on one unused to using magic. Even a spell powered by death and written into the skin of a corpse. Thor's hand had shook and the Aesir’s skin was grey and beaded with sweat. He abruptly turned and left the tent.

Loki lay back down. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. His magic was bound within his marred skin. Never again would he cast illusions or throw fire from his fingertips, or transform small objects into the semblance of living creatures. But the path that had led only here, to this tent, where Loki had thought to meet his death, was fulfilled. When Thor had set that last brand into his skin, taking Loki's willingly sacrificed freedom, permanently binding his seidr, and accepting his life in exchange for his people, at that moment future had opened for Loki. Unwritten, though not a blank page. A million paths which crossed and re-crossed and none of them was fixed. And all of them waiting for Loki to take the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having given up his life he is granted a new one and future no longer controlled by the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets some advice and information.

The first step it turned out was a bath. The tub was carried in by two young women wearing collars similar to Loki’s. The water followed, in a train of floating buckets. They poured it steaming into the tub and knelt to either side. 

“Would you like us to attend to you?” One of the women said.

Apparently even among slaves there was rank, and his was higher than theirs. 

“Yes.” Loki said and rose to his feet. He had to pause to gather his strength. Even healed his injuries were still swollen and tender and he was shaken to his core by the horror of what he had endured. The women's eyes widened at the dark purple brands on his skin, but they didn’t comment and Loki was glad for their silence.

The rings on his labia grazed his inner thighs and the tiny bells tinkled with every step. The sound reminded him of ice falling from wind swept trees. Of the peaceful afternoon hours he’d spent reading and nights engrossed research until the rising sun gleamed off snow and dazzled his tired eyes. They were a bit of his homeland he would carry everywhere he went. If the Aesir had meant to humble him by adorning him with his own broken belongings, his attempt had misfired. For it was comfort that the tiny bells gave him, not shame.

The water was warm, the women careful of him and Loki blocked away his trauma to charm them with smiles and soft words. They were both elves, Killdr explained, taken from their families as wergild for a failed uprising on Alfheim. They had been Thor’s personal body slaves for the past two years. Though, Sandri said as she worked shampoo into Loki’s hair, that was to change. 

“King Thor lost us in a bet to his friend Lord Fandral and tonight we go to him.” Sandri smiled at Kelldr and they grasped hands for a moment.

“Is this Lord Fandral so better a master?”

“He’s not a master at all.” Killdr answered. “He thinks slavery is barbaric and will free us and send us home. Many a night he has argued with the king about abolishing slavery.”

“He even bought a rock troll who worked a mill and returned it to its home in the mountains of Vanaheim.” Sandri added.

Which said something about the man. Rock trolls were held in even lower esteem then Jötnar and considered animals by the Aesir.

“Since I am fated to take your place, perhaps you will be kind enough to tell me what to expect.”

Killdr started. “You will attend to all his bodily needs, bring him food and drink. Bathe him, clean his clothing and bedding, and keep his tent in order. Here you must do all that yourself, though not any cooking. On Asgard there are machines that clean his clothing and bedding and the kitchen staff prepares his meals. All you must do there is keep his rooms in order and pick up and deliver things and assist in his bathing.”

“And allow him to fuck me.”

Both women nodded. Sandri said, “You won’t be allowed to wear clothing unless the weather is too cold.” She looked at Loki sadly. 

“Which in my case is never.” Loki added.

“I’m afraid so. You may have to attend him at feasts and he may use you there. It depends on how much he drinks. Too much and he passes out, which is a blessing. If it happens, summon a guard and they will take him to his room.”

“Keep thick oil with you at all times. A neck pouch is allowed.” Killdr said. “He doesn’t wait until you are ready and he is quite large. But he doesn’t expect you to pretend to enjoy it.” 

“Sometimes he likes to use the back passage.” Sandri added. “All you have to do is bear it and it will soon be over. Anal sex seems to sap his stamina.”

“Don’t talk back to him, don’t dally when following his orders.” Killdr said. “He doesn’t use a whip, but he will use a strap if you anger him. But that may not hold as you are a man.”

“Address him as “Your Majesty” at all times.”

“You will sleep on the floor at the foot of his bed and only eat from what he leaves on his plate.” At Loki’s alarmed expression Killdr added. “Don’t worry, the cooks always give him much more then he can eat. They aren’t cruel enough to let us starve.”

That didn’t reassure Loki in the least. They were two attractive young woman, close enough to pass as Aesir except for their gold spangled irises and delicately pointed ears. They had not even been an active part of the rebellion. He was the enslaved former ruler of an enemy nation and he had enough Aesir blood on his hands that he could drown a battalion of their warriors in it. _Now that was a nice idea,_ Loki thought. _He’d start with their brute king if he was given a choice. Which unfortunately, he would not be._

“Then my place is to be one part trophy, one part servant and one part a thing to stick his cock in.”

The woman nodded.

“Oh!” said Sandri. “I almost forgot. We have a preparation of midnight bane to keep you from getting pregnant.” She searched in her pockets and took out a jar of tablets, which she handed to Loki. “The instructions are on the bottle. If it works for the Jötnar?” 

“It does. I have used it in the past.” He stood and the women helped him dry off. He knelt on the white fur and Sandri combed and braided his hair while Killdr emptied the bathwater into the buckets.

“Maybe you will get lucky like us and he will lose you too to Lord Fandral.”

Loki shook his head. “Freedom is not a possibility. My wergild is all of Jötunheim.” 

“Then let us hope he drinks himself to death.” Sandri said. She tilted Loki’s chin up and painted his lips with a smear of deep red. “He wants you in attendance tonight. Your chieftains are gathered and he means to show them his power over you.” She took a pouch from around her neck and placed it around his. “He’s been drinking and may decide to have you in front of them. I, thank the horned god, have no longer need of this." She touched Loki's delicate curving black horns. "As your kind carry his mark, perhaps he will also deliver you. We will leave you to prepare yourself in private.”

Loki focused his mind and dared to glance down their pathways. “Your trail home is clear." Loki said, which was prophecy. " And your sorrows will be avenged.” Which was a promise. 

They looked started at his words, but gave him a last sad smile.

Loki curled around his knees once the women were gone and let his tears finally fall. He rocked and sobbed until his tears ran dry and all he felt was a hollow where his heart had been. Then he rose to his feet and washed the traces of his sorrow from his face. He had been the King of Jötunheim, and no collar nor torture, no scars nor spell could take that from him. He would not disgrace himself in front of his people. Outside he could hear the Aesir calling for Thor to drag forth his prisoner. He took the bottle from the gifted neck pouch poured a measure of the thick oil into his hand and anointed his quim and remembering Thor’s threat and Sandri’s warning, his anus. He tucked it away and was washing his hands when the tent flap was thrust aside and Thor stood framed by torch light.

“Come slave. It is time to show your people what you are really good for.”

“So it is, Your Majesty.” Loki said with a slight bow. He brushed past Thor and walked head held high to the raised dais, as if to his own coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandral is a fairly good guy for someone who decided to stick by his friend as he descends farther into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is put on display for the Aesir.

He didn’t get away with it of course. Loki hadn’t expected to. He did get past the first group of guards before the second closed in front of him. Thor caught up, spun Loki around by his shoulder and backhanded him. Loki took the blow and offered no resistance, nor did he wipe away the blood that dripped from his split lip onto his chest. 

“You walk behind me.” Thor rumbled.

“Yes. Your Majesty.” Loki replied. 

Thor eyed him suspiciously but as Loki said nothing further he turned and walked to the table, Loki in his wake. Loki walked just as regally as he had before, his chin up and his eyes straight ahead. He was to all appearances deaf to the catcalls and obscene comments from the Aesir leaders. He managed to give the impression, despite his nakedness and the soft tinkle of bells, that Thor was his bad tempered servant hurrying ahead to make a place for his master. When he mounted the platform he gave a slight smile and nod to the twelve Jötnar chieftains clustered at a table in the middle of the assembly. They were under the weapons of a contingent of Einherjar. 

“Sit.” said Thor directing him not to the floor but to the rough stool next to his ornate chair. 

Loki was puzzled for a moment until Thor commanded him to spread his legs. At this height his genitals were on full display to the Aesir commanders and his own people. The Jötnar dropped their eyes to preserve his modesty until Thor barked “Get your heads up or I'll break his arm.” When they did Loki rolled his eyes as if to impart the childishness of the Aesir ruler. That earned him a second blow that sent him to the dais floor, to the amusement of the Aesir.

“Do you wish me to remain here Your Majesty, or return to my seat?” Loki asked mildly.

Thor frowned at him. There was nothing mocking in either tone or words, and after moment he snapped “Get back on the stool.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Loki said and calmly resumed his seat. The bruise on his cheek hurt but it was nothing compared to what he’d suffered earlier. 

A small table was set up beside Thor and plates were laid out. Food was brought to the tables below as well and more drinks were poured. Thor whispered to one of the servants and he hurried away only to return a few moments later with a pair of red ribbons. He offered them to Thor who pointed to Loki.

Loki took the ribbons and said “Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

Thor grinned, dropped his hand to Loki’s quim and stroked the rings making the bells chime. 

“Put on your master’s gift slave.” When Loki raise his hands to his hair Thor’s grin got nastier. “Not there slave. Thread them through the rings on your cunt lips, pull them open and tie the ribbons around your thighs. I want my captains to fully see the kind of freak that sat on Jötunheim’s throne.”

Loki gave a slight shrug as if it made no difference to him. This time Thor had turned away to grab a grab a joint of meat and missed the gesture, though Loki knew the Jötnar had seen it. Loki did as he was told and waited impassively for the next order. Try as he might to heap shame on Loki in front of his own people, to the Jötnar the shame was all on Thor’s side. They didn’t torture or mistreat their prisoners and every action that Thor did against Loki only lowered him further in their eyes. Loki noticed that even among the Aesir some seemed uncomfortable at their King’s behavior. 

The feast went on and Loki sat straight backed and impassive though he was sick with exhaustion and weak with hunger and his broken tooth made his lower jaw throb. His labia ached at being stretched so wide open and he could feel a trickle of blood from the barely healed piercings. Thor would stroke his fingers over Loki’s spread quim every so often making the bells tinkle. At one point he shoved a finger into his opening, felt the slick of the oil and leered at Loki.

“You like this don’t you.” Thor slurred. 

Loki looked at the Aesir, he was drunk, but his eyes were still sharp and bright. Cunning drunk, not stupid drunk.

Loki half shut his eyes and considered. This was a branch in the path way. He could continue to jib at Thor and before the night was over the King would kill him in a fit of drunken rage. His chieftains would fight and kill large numbers of the Aesir leadership before being slaughtered themselves. One would escape to spread the tale of betrayal. The Aesir would renew their attack on Jötunheim. Word of their perfidy would be carried to Alfheim by Kelldr and Sadri and then to Vanaheim. The elves would join the Jötnar and the Vanier would be split into two factions and fight among themselves. In time all of the realms would be dragged into the chaos of war. 

Loki licked his lips. The thought of blood and slaughter was tempting. It appealed to the wounded animal part of him that wished the worlds to burn as he had been burned and to suffer as he had suffered. 

Loki turned from that path and chose another. He rocked his hips slightly into Thor’s hand and gave him a smile, his eyes half hooded. “Even a slave may have desires, oh king.”

“And what are your desires, slave?” Thor said taking his hand away.

Loki gave him a partial truth. “To see my people safe, oh king, and the realms peaceful and prosperous.” _and to carve the flesh from your living bones._ Loki thought. 

Thor laughed. “I have given my oath. As long as you obey, Jötunheim will be left alone.”

“But without a king who should govern? My world may fall into inter realm battles and there could arise those who would not honor our agreement. Civil war would spread, oh king. It has in the past and other realms would be drawn into war.”

“If you think I’ll appoint a Jötun of your choosing as leader you are mistaken. It’s an Aesir who will see they are kept in line.” Thor said and grinned at Loki. His expression was one of smug satisfaction and Loki allowed himself to look crestfallen. 

“He would have to be a very special man, Your Majesty. Loyal to you and yet fair to my people, or he shall fail in his appointment. One who would not think his appointment to my world a slight, lest from resentment he do a poor job. Is there a man among your people who has all these qualities yet does not harbor a hatred for those not of your blood? That Your Majesty, I very much doubt. You will have to appoint one of my people to run the country or it will erupt into bloodshed.”

“You are wrong slave. For there is such a man among my very closest friends. His reputation for tolerance is well known, and his loyalty is unquestioned.”

“Who is this paragon you would put over my people? If he is such a good man surely even we of Jötunheim will have heard of him.” Loki’s words were heavy with doubt. “Prove he exists, appoint him to this position and I well go willing to your bed oh king. I will show you why the sorcerers of Jötunheim have a reputation for bed sports unrivaled in the nine. It isn’t, I assure you, only because we have both cock and quim.” That last Loki had just made up, but Thor was brute enough to believe a story that fed into his own twisted desires.

Thor laughed. “You have lost your bet slave. Stand forth Lord Fandral.” 

From the back of the assembly a slender, goateed, blond man stood up and bowed.

“Who of you Frost Giants were at the battle of Starfall pass?”

A broad, heavily built Jötun, who wore his advanced age with dignity rose to his feet.

“Tell this slave what transpired upon your surrender.”

Loki had heard the story, though he hadn’t know the name of the Aesir commander involved until now. He took the chance and spoke up. “Don’t think to feed me a lie Drast son of Hardor. I am not named liesmith for flattery and I know the truth from fable as no other.”

He met Drast’s gaze and the old Jötun’s eyes sharpened with understanding. He sighed as if reluctant to speak. “It is as the Aesir King claims.” Drast said in a dull voice. 

_Clever old Jötun,_ Loki thought, _that is how you held the pass with only a handful of warriors for so long._

“When I saw we could not prevail and my few remaining warriors would die for nothing. I surrendered to Lord Fandral. He stopped his men at that word. Not a single blow more did they strike. He did not let his men kill our wounded, and he allowed us to treat their injuries, even going so far as to give us medical supplies when his own men had been treated. We were fed and treated with respect while his prisoners and not one of his warriors was allowed to speak foully of us.” Drast looked at Loki with sorrow and hung his head.

Loki’s shoulders slumped, he bit his lip, stared at the floor and then wiped his eyes. If Thor was as clever as he thought he was, he might have wondered at this sudden show of defeat.

Thor smirked.

“My king?” Fandral asked “Is that all?”

Thor nodded and Loki jerked his head up, a sharp smile on his face. 

“No wait.” Thor said. He turned to Loki. “Thought I forgot didn’t you? You won’t weasel out of our wager so easily.”

 _You did forget you drunken fool, and I had to remind you,_ Loki thought, but he forced disappointment rather than the triumph he felt to show on his features.

“Lord Fandral of Asgard. I appoint you regent over Jötunheim to be our representative in this frozen hell scape for the next two years and see that these beasts are kept in order. That my friend might give you time to rethink your policy of misplaced mercy.”

Fandral saluted. “Very good my king. It will give me an opportunity to brush up on my card playing. You have no objection to me opening a gaming hall here do you? It would give the locals something to do besides brood on their defeat. Perhaps you could send me some Alfheim brandy from time to time? The winters here are cold and I find the local brews a bit harsh for my palette.”

Thor laughed out loud. “Fandral, will nothing daunt your spirits?”

“Considering I must spend two years without the company of Asgard’s fair maidens, I think them quite daunted.”

Thor waved his friend back to his seat and leered at Loki.

“Now slave, honor your words and show me your vaulted skills.”

Loki rose to his feet. It was a painful maneuver with the ribbons still attached and he let some of his pain show. “Here Your Majesty?” Loki whispered. “Where your subjects can see your reactions?” Then a sly look crept across his face and he slid to his knees in front of Thor. “As you wish oh king.” 

He dropped his head but before his mouth could touch Thor’s pants the Aesir grabbed his horns and jerked his head back. 

“No not here you slut. In the tent.” Thor snarled.

Loki glared at him and Thor patted his cheek and stood up, grabbing an unopened bottle from the table. Loki took the opportunity to loosen the slipknots in the ribbons and pull them from the rings. The relief was enough to drag a groan from his throat. 

Thor chuckled at the sound. “Send the Frost Giants on their way. I’ve had enough of their stink to last me for the rest of my life.” Once the Jötnar chieftains were herded from the tables and into the vast camp proper, Thor continued. “Carry on my friends. Tomorrow we leave for Asgard. Tonight I’ll put the former king of Jötunheim through his paces. When you hear him scream it will be from my cock breaching his holes.” He bent down to Loki and his breath stank of Aesir drink. “And you will scream slave, you will.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Loki said as Thor grabbed his arm in a bruising grip and hauled him to his feet. “As you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sober and determined Loki can run rings around a drunken Thor who is flush with victory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rape of Loki and the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not pretty. You have been warned.

Back in the royal tent Loki knelt again before Thor, and this time the Aesir opened his pants. 

_At least he bathes,_ Loki thought, bending forward to run his tongue over Thor’s half hard cock, _and other than his breath, doesn’t stink._ While somewhat large for his height and thicker then Loki’s, Thor's cock was nothing he couldn’t handle. It was in fact the smallest cock he’d ever taken into his mouth. He neither needed nor wanted to focus on sucking it. He tuned out what he was doing and let his thoughts wander. Loki hadn’t lied when he said he’d had lovers in the past. He had bedded female Jötnar and been bedded by male Jötnar, both of normal size. The male's penises were in proportion to their bodies and twice the size of the appendage Thor was so boastful about. Loki didn’t understand the Aesir's obsession about penis size anyway. He’d never had any trouble satisfying his previous lovers. Penetration and thrusting where only the last stage of a long leisurely process, in his experience.

Not, apparently in Thor’s. He was snapped out of his reminiscence when the Aesir grasped his horns and shoved his cock down Loki’s throat. The rudeness alone was appalling, but Loki knew better to expect anything else.

“Suck it you Jötun filth.” Thor commanded as he fucked Loki’s mouth.

A command impossible to carry out with his harsh thrusting. Loki concentrated on holding his head at an angle which opened his throat, taking quick breaths when the opportunity arose and keeping his sharp canines away from Thor’s cock. Abruptly Thor pulled out, grasped Loki’s upper arm and hoisted him onto the bed. He laid Mjölnir over Loki’s crossed wrists and pushed his thighs apart. Then took his cock in hand and aimed it toward Loki’s quim. As the women had warned, Thor made not the slightest attempt at opening Loki. And while his cock was smaller, Loki’s non aroused state made Thor’s rough entrance painful. It forced a grunt form his chest and he winced when Thor’s groin slammed into his tender and swollen labia. The Aesir grinned at his pain and ground his hips sadistically.

Loki tried to tune out the rape and retreat behind the walls inside his mind, but it was hard when every touch brought back the terror of his branding. Tears burned in his eyes and sweat broke cold on his skin. The Aesir tugged at the rings in his nipples, pinched and slapped his cock and squeezed and twisted his balls. When that didn’t make Loki scream he drew back his fist and punched the brand on Loki’s belly. 

That did it. The rush of nausea in his abused body brought bile into his mouth. He was once again pinned and helpless while fire ripped him apart. Loki lost all control, all his training in defense and he thrashed and screamed and tried to throw off his much stronger attacker. Again and again Thor punched him in the belly until Loki was crying and begging him to stop, calling for Laufey, calling for his mother Farbauti, dead more than fifty years. Thor finally stopped punching and drove his hips fast and hard. Loki heard himself thanking Thor that he’d stopped hitting him and shame at his weakness made him weep all the more. With a grunt Thor emptied his seed into Loki’s body and then collapsed over him.

Loki panted, stupidly grateful that his ordeal was over. When Thor didn’t move to release him Loki ventured a broken “Your Majesty?” The only answer was a drunken snore.

With his arms secured above his head and Thor’s heavy weight pinning him to the bed all Loki could do was endure. He tried to disregard the Aesir’s drool running down his cheek and dripping into his ear and the stench of his breath. Tried to block out the wet slither of Thor’s cock as it shrank and fell from his quim and the slow seep of semen that pooled under his butt. Tried to pay no attention to the screaming muscles of his stretched shoulders. He especially tried to ignore the ache in his quim and the sickening pulse in his bruised lower belly. He didn’t sleep so much as pass out, waking over and over as if his mind hoped the past day was only nightmare. Halfway through the night Thor rolled off of him and Loki was able to hitch himself higher on the bed and get some relief for his shoulders. That lessening of pain set him to sobbing and he cried unashamedly. It was not his fault he’d broken. He’d known it was only a matter of time. No one could hold out forever. He soothed himself with the knowledge he’d been clever enough to spare his people the sight and sound of his downfall. He’d also managed to trick Thor into putting the one Aesir in charge of his world, who would have a thought for the wellbeing of the Jötnar. Those thoughts gave him comfort and were enough to send him into true sleep. He didn’t wake until the sun was high over the horizon.

“Get out.” Thor growled shoving him in the side. “You are not allowed to sleep in my bed”

Loki shuddered to awareness. His hands were still pinned, numb to the wrist. He took a deep breath, steadied his voice and spoke.

“I would not have imposed, Your Majesty, but your hammer required my presence and I could not gainsay it.”

Thor turned bleary eyes to Loki’s pinned arms, grunted a laugh and picked up the hammer.

“That’s because you are not worthy. No Jötun bastard is worthy to lift the hammer of Thor.” 

Loki didn’t know what the Aesir was babbling about. There was nothing worthy about Thor that he could see. He pushed himself up with his elbows, not wanting to chance his damaged stomach muscles. To his surprise there was only a dull ache and his skin over the injury was the grey-green of an almost healed bruise. Loki didn’t know what to make of it. He shook his hands as they tingled with returning blood. Even his shoulders only felt slightly stiff. The burns were even more of a shock. No longer the angry, dark purple of a recent burn, but the pale blue white of a years old injury. They resembled his kin markings and were even raised above his skin in a similar manner. That made Loki’s hollow belly clench in nausea, that Thor had overwritten the linage he carried in his skin.

He pulled himself to his feet at another shove and staggered toward the basin to quench his thirst and clean his body.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“Only to clean myself, Your Majesty.”

“You can do that later. I’m hungry. Go fetch my breakfast, and be quick about it.” Thor growled.

Loki could feel the heat in his face. The bastard would send him out among the Aesir so all could see the evidence of Thor’s brutal assault, in an attempt to shame him. Those warriors had close enough to Thor’s tent, had no doubt heard his screaming last night and word of it had probably been spread about the camp. 

“Very well, Your Majesty.” Loki said with a slight nod. 

He strode out into camp as if he was clothed in his own regalia and among his own people. If there was shame to be had, let it fall on the one responsible for his bruises. He ignored the catcalls and the leers and took note that even those insulting him, made no move to lay hands on him. He also noted the few who wouldn’t meet his eyes and turned away in silence. Perhaps not all of the Aesir found their King's habits palatable. Loki followed his nose to the cook tent and was met outside by an old Aesir with a prosthetic leg. 

“Your King requires his morning meal and does not wish to wait.”

The old man looked Loki over and nodded. “Since he also requires it fresh cooked, wait he shall.” The man ducked into the tent and barked an order. He came back outside with a towel and a steaming cup. He dropped the towel over one of the rough wooden benches and handed Loki the cup, which was filled with a thick milky broth. “Sit down lad and drink this. It will take a few minutes and you look like you could use a cup.”

One of two other men seated on another bench turned to the cook and said. “You’ll have to burn that towel and throw away the cup. No Aesir will touch anything contaminated by that piece of shit.”

“If its shit in your food you’re worried about” the cook responded, “then look now farther then your next meal, Riissen. Now get back to your battalion before I report you for dereliction of duty.”

The man paled, flushed, and then glared at the cook. Then when the cook took a step toward the two he stood, picked up his cap and backed up.

“I’m only leaving because I can’t stand the stench here any longer.” He turned on his heel and walked away, his buddy close behind him.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re leaving and taking it with you.” The cook called to their retreating backs.

Loki couldn’t help the startled laugh. He swallowed his mouthful of broth before he choked on it and coughed briefly.

“Why,” Loki asked when he could speak again, “defend me against one of your own?”

“That little rat butt is not one of my own, though calling him a rat butt is an insult to every rodent’s ass in the nine. He’d shit his pants if he ever got within eyesight of real battle. All he’s good for is digging latrines and running errands for his betters.”

“Regardless, I am your enemy and he is an Aesir.”

“Rather a fair enemy then a foul ally.” The cook tapped his prosthetic leg. “I’ve served all my life under the old king and I’ve been fighting your people on and off for most of those years. One of your warriors took off my leg, and in return of the favor I removed his head. That was two hundred years ago when your father brought four battalions over the Mountains of the Sun and got within five miles of Asgard city, before we managed to beat him back. Only a very cunning and careful man could have pulled that off. We were lucky that the troops who were supposed to be in Vanaheim to put down troll attacks, were delayed by a supply shortage. Otherwise we wouldn’t have had the manpower to keep your people from taking the city.” 

“Lucky for you. Unlucky for us.”

“I don’t suppose the old wolf was responsible for the troll attacks in the first place? Nor yourself for keeping four thousand Jötnar hidden from our watcher for over a month?”

“Trolls are notoriously unruly and I’ve heard the weather in the Mountains of the Sun tends to blinding blizzards and heavy fogs.” Loki replied blandly. "I notice you have yet to answer my question."

The old Aesir gave him a crooked smile. “I defended you because I have more respect for a man who gives up his freedom for his people’s sake, then I do for those who would disparage him. The tides of war change, lad. You reach my age and you’d know that. Were I to fall into the Jötnar’s hands, I would hope for better treatment then you have received at ours.”

“Your King might be dismayed by such sentiments. Those are dangerous thoughts for one of low rank and little power.”

“Do I seem a man to avoid danger?”

Loki finished the broth, stood up and handed him the cup. “No, you do not. But have a care. Your death on a gallows would serve no one, and a traitor’s name would be a poor reward for your valor. I thank you for the drink and your entertaining story. You have given me much to think on.”

The old Aesir went back inside the cook tent and returned ten minutes later with a heavy, covered basket. He handed it Loki and Loki departed with a slight bow, deeper then the nod he'd given Thor this morning. His mind was occupied with the implications of the soldier’s words all the way back to Thor's tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cook's respect for his enemies is a not uncommon sentiment especially in veteran fighters. They often feel more of a connection to their counterparts on the other side then to the civilians on their own.  
> Sorry about the horrible typos the first day I posted this. I woke up at 4 am after 5 hours of sleep, wrote this chapter and posted it at noon. I was seriously out of it when I was proofreading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns about the spell binding his magic and the reasoning behind Thor's actions. Thor makes a second attempt to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another rape scene at the end of this chapter. Somewhat explicit but I'm not dwelling on it.

When he entered the tent he found Thor sitting in the tub, a tray across the steaming water. There was a bottle in his hand. Another one stolen from Loki’s personal collection, though this he was relived to notice, contained only a herbal remedy for headache. Loki stepped around the empty buckets and set down the basket next to Thor. 

“Should I serve you your food now oh king, or would you prefer I cleanse myself first?”

Thor gave him a confused look, made a disgusted face and waved Loki away. “Go wash. I can feed myself. I’m not helpless.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Loki said. He filled the basin with cold water from the jug, then removed the bottle of midnight bane from his neck pouch and inserted a tablet into his vagina. He knew it was too late for the spermicide to be very effective, but Loki had not remembered about it in all the trauma leading up to the rape. At least it wasn’t the peak of his fertility cycle. If that even made a difference considering who and what his attacker was. He took a clean cloth and washed himself from head to foot, glad to finally get Thor’s smell off his body.

“Humph” said Thor. “Anything important happen last night?”

Loki clenched his teeth as rage flared in his heart. The tent darkened to his eyes and his view of the far wall sharpened until he could see the very warp and weft of its fabric. At that moment he wanted see the cloth dyed red with its owner’s blood. He forced himself to breath slowly through his nose until his vision returned to normal. 

“There was a feast.” Loki managed, not able to give Thor his title.

Apparently he didn’t notice. “I am aware of that. Anything else?”

“You appointed Lord Fandral to administer Jotunheim.” Loki took a breath. “Your Majesty.”

“Did I? Poor bastard. I wonder what he did to earn my wrath?”

“I believe there was an incident at Starfall Pass you did not approve of. And a wager concerning two slaves.”

Thor finished the remedy and tossed the bottle aside. 

“Humph,” he said again. ”Still he’ll do a decent job. Very astute of me to choose him. Anything else?”

“You put me on display like I was livestock, oh king. Then raped and beat me.” Loki spat.

“Beat you? That seems excessive.” Thor said and scratched his beard. 

“Am I to assume that beating isn't a standard way you intend to violate my body?” 

“Keep goading me and I could make an exception.”

Loki put down the towel and walked toward Thor. He considered the likelihood that the other Aesir would believe their King had passed out in his bath and drown. The chance was too slim to wager his world against it, and his blood oath would doom him for it, but it was a lovely fantasy. 

“Stop.” Thor said. When Loki stopped he looked him over. “Turn around.” When Loki did, he nodded. “Those burns healed up quickly. They look good. Is that a trait of your kind?”

“Surviving torture or healing quickly?” Loki asked. Then he added. “Your Majesty.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what, Your Majesty?”

“Stop calling me Your Majesty every time you speak. You make it sound like an insult.”

“How so Your Majesty? Is my tone not respectful?”

“Its not your tone it’s…” Thor waved his hand. “Just stop.”

“How then should I address you, oh king?”

“Not like that either.” Thor said. “You sound like a slavish jarl trying to curry favor.”

Loki tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Just…” Thor trailed off. “Stop looming over me and sit down. You address me as Your Majesty but not three hundred times a day.”

“Two hundred and ninety-nine?” Loki asked, as he knelt a few feet from the tub.

Thor narrowed his eyes. Loki decided the pleasure of annoying Thor wasn’t worth the pain of being hit again. He answered his question. “I am young and youth heals quickly.” Which while the truth, really wasn’t an answer. However it seemed to satisfy Thor. 

“Have you eaten?” He asked.

“Yes.” Loki answered. “Most Jötnar do. Often several times a day.”

That got him not the expected reprimand, but a sharp bark of laughter. “Have you eaten today slave.”

“A cup of broth.” Loki answered.

Thor fished in the basket. “Here” He said, and tossed a piece of fruit at him. Loki made no move to catch it and hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. Thor frowned at him. “It’s a plum. Eat it if you like.”

Loki picked up the fruit. It was something like a plum, though smaller and blue violet instead of red. He bit into it and it was sweet, without the tang he associated with plums. 

Thor laughed and held up another. “Looks like your ass.” He said. “Or like your ass did before I decorated it.”

“Pardon me if I don’t appreciate your alterations.”

“Had to be done. I couldn’t take you back to Asgard unbound and I can’t kill you without invoking the blood oath. You should be glad I didn’t just drop hot coals onto your hide.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I have to live with the result for the next four thousand years. I didn’t want you looking like a scalded ape. I paid a fair amount of money commissioning those brands. They required the skill of a master blacksmith to work iron so fine.”

“They were quickly done.”

Thor laughed again. “I’ve had my eye on you for over two years. Ever since my father was killed. By my order no one was to kill you or they themselves would die. I wanted you alive. I wanted Laufey’s spawn to live out its life serving me. Knowing it would never be free.” Thor smiled. “Leaving your beaten people alone was a small price to pay for my vengeance.”

Loki controlled his expression. The idea that he had played into Thor’s hands sat ill in his belly. He wouldn’t let the Aesir know that.

“You don’t think I had that binding spell made for just anyone do you?” Thor asked.

“I had wondered. It seemed too strong a spell to be created without a subject of its focus. Did you burn, bury or drown the mage that made you the spell?” Loki asked.

“Drown him. How did you know I had him killed him?”

 _You just told me_ Loki thought _and you are ignorant enough to kill a death mage._ “I can’t imagine you would leave so powerful a practitioner alive. He could be dangerous if he offered his services to anyone else willing to pay his price.” Loki finished the plum and put the stone in his neck pouch. “May I ask why you chose to center the spell on my genitals? Was it solely for aesthetic reasons?”

Thor threw him a roll and Loki caught it and took a bite.

“Ever hear the expression, “got him by the short hairs?””

Loki shook his head, as his mouth was full. Thor’s eyes dropped to Loki’s hairless groin. “No, I suppose not. The spell had to be centered on your weakness for full effect.”

Loki furrowed his brow and tiled his head.

“Well look at you. You’re half woman. You have a cunt. There was almost no point in fucking you, because you were born unmanned.”

Loki paused in his chewing to stare at the Aesir. His weakness? He wasn’t half a woman, he was completely a woman and completely a man. It was being born with the duel power of generation which made him a sorcerer in the first place. And this blind fool, this amazingly narrow minded man thought that the entrance to his womb, the organ of creation, the very source of life was a weakness. 

That’s why, Loki realized, he’d had him on that dais with his quim spread open. Not just to cause him pain, or to offer his privet parts to the prying eyes of the Aesir, or to show the completed spell, but to try to shame him for what he was. How badly must they regard their woman to think such a thing? He resumed eating the roll, thinking of all he had suffered and how much worse it could have been.

To be truly effective, the spell should have been centered on his face, marring his beauty, for Loki knew he was vain about his appearance. Or on his lips or tongue, for he talked his way into trouble more often then he talked his way out of it. Neither of these things was secret. Even the Aesir called him the peacock prince for his vanity or crow king for his sharp tongue. Instead of binding his magic to his known weakness and making it useless, Thor had only locked it under his skin, by centering it on his strengths. That was why he now healed so rapidly. The generative power responsible for creating life was now in every cell in his body. There was a good chance he'd survive anything short of removing his head. He might even be able to regenerate severed limbs. He was probably as fertile as a lemming, too. Especially as some of Mjölnir’s power had been worked into the spell. Norns! He hoped the bastard hadn’t already got him with child.

Loki swallowed his last bite of roll without thinking and half choked on it. “Oh.” He said when he’d stopped coughing.

Thor smirked at him. Loki wanted to laugh in his face at how badly his spell had gone wrong. How many years of his life had Thor sacrificed for that spell? Five hundred? A thousand? He looked like he’d spent the latter, though drink could have that effect. Had he believed killing the death mage who had created the spell would return those years to him? Did he think the man’s final curse would be spent on the assassins instead of himself? Magic didn’t work that way.

Loki stood when Thor did, picking up a towel and offering it to him. Thor simply turned his back indicating Loki was to dry him. Loki did, making the service as impersonal as he could. It didn’t work. The Aesir’s cock stiffened as he dried his genitals. When Loki had finished drying Thor's feet, the Aesir was still hard.

“We might as well finish this here. When I’m done you can pack up the tent.”

Loki couldn’t suppress the cold sweat that broke on his skin, though he could keep his expression blank. 

When he didn’t move Thor snapped, “Bend over the bed. I remembered it was your cunt I had last night and not your ass. No wonder you are still so sassy. Fucking you where you were made to be fucked wouldn’t have any effect. You were so wet I could tell you liked it”

Loki dropped his eyes, for if he looked at Thor he would try to kill him. His hands clenched in rage. He forced his fingers to relax, opened the neck pouch and took out the oil. “You will not beat me again.” Loki said in a cold voice. “I agreed to be your sex slave, not a punching bag.” He poured a measure of oil into his hand.

“As a slave” Thor snarled, “I have the right to discipline you.”

“Discipline has to fit the offence, and since I have been in your custody I have done nothing to deserve such punishment.” Loki snapped the bottle closed and bending, rubbed oil over his anus. “Do it again and you will have broken your oath Thor Odinson.”

“You talked back to me.”

“For which you slapped me.” Loki stepped up to the Aesir and put his oil slick hand around the man’s cock. Touching his rapist made Loki’s skin crawl but he was doing this for him own comfort not Thor’s pleasure. “The rest was vindictiveness. Remember, Your Majesty, it is not I, but the Norns who collect for breaking an oath. Those ladies are not known for their forgiveness.”

He let go of Thor’s cock and stepped back.

Thor grabbed his arm and shoved him over the footboard and his hips hit the hard edge with enough force to bruise. Loki bent forward onto his elbows, rested his head on the mattress and spread his feet apart. Thor slapped his butt, but not hard. It was only a mild sting on one cheek. He repeated the slap on the other side. Loki concentrated on relaxing his tensed muscles. His natural inclination was to clench up to keep the Aesir out, but that would only make it hurt worse. Instead he pushed back when Thor rammed in. It hurt. It made him feel like fighting, screaming at the foul intrusion. 

Instead Loki retreated into his own mind behind the walls he hadn’t been able to reach the night before, shutting out the signals from rest of his body. An exercise he once used to focus his will for spell casting, now became one to create a space where only he existed. Loki stared at the back of his hands. The kin lines here were delicate things. The opposing spirals he’d inherited from his mother. He remembered sitting on her lap as a child while she traced them with her fingertip. 

“My talented daughter.” She’d said. The she’d traced the branched lines on his wrist he’d inherited from Laufey. “My clever son. So much Jötun in such a little package.” She had kissed his hands and tickled him and Loki had laughed. 

He remembered when he’d heard of her death. A tragic accident. She’d been galloping across the tundra when her riding beast had startled at a flock of fowl bursting from cover. It lost its footing on the muddy ground and flipped, crushing her beneath it. Laufey had been with her, but when he and their guard got to her she was already dead. Her neck had broken, instantly killing her. In his rage Loki had wanted to kill her riding animal, who had only suffered a bruised back. It was Laufey who had stopped him. There was no vengeance to be taken for an accident, his father had explained, and the beast would miss the mistress it too had loved. It wasn’t the first lesson he’d had controlling his temper, but it was the one that was written into his soul. He wondered if there was an afterlife as some believed. If so, maybe they were there together. It was a comforting thought.

Loki realized the Aesir wasn’t moving anymore. He had a momentary hope Thor had had a stroke or a heart attack. But no, now that Loki was back in his own body he could hear him breathing hard. He pulled out and Loki winced. His asshole was throbbing with pain and the wet dribble of oil and semen was a filthy sign that Thor was finished with him. Thor sat heavily on the bed and didn’t stop Loki when he went to the basin to clean himself. His hands were shaking and he knew he hadn’t truly erased the past few minutes, he’d only buried them in his subconscious. They would increase his sense of violation and provide fuel for his nightmares. One didn’t become numb to such horror.

Loki knew why this second rape was supposed to break his will when the previous torture and much more brutal one hadn’t. Its goal was to increase his womanliness and make him ashamed of it. As if the Jötnar had the same insane contempt for their woman as the Aesir. If Loki wasn’t feeling so shaky he would have laughed. As it was he was afraid if he started laughing he wouldn’t stop. For now he’d play the cowed slave. If Thor thought him broken, he'd underestimate him and that would only benefit Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting limits on what Thor can do to him is within the bounds of his agreement. He agreed to obey Thor, to be a sex slave for him. Submitting to a beating because he was too freaked to object might slip by their oaths. But once he explicitly states that it is not allowable Thor, has to stop doing it.  
> Thor is a mean, violent drunk and subject to periods of blackout.  
> Loki is disassociating to survive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Fandral. Alone on Asgard.

With Thor dressed and out of the tent, Loki eased his hunger on the untouched food in the basket. He couldn’t bring himself to eat something Thor had eaten from, no matter how hungry he was. Afterward he packed Thor’s belongings. The work went fairly quickly. Thor was an evil man, but he wasn’t a slob. Loki rolled up the small rugs, stripped the bed and hauled off the mattress and dissembled the frame. In doing so he found a case of wines, liquor and beer taken from his palace. It looked like someone had randomly grabbed as many bottles as they could and shoved them into the case. It seemed a waste for it to all go to sate Thor’s jaded thirst. Loki would never have a chance to drink from his own cellar again. 

He looked at the bottles and reconsidered. He had not been forbidden to have anything to drink. In fact Thor had told him, “Eat and drink what you like, I’m finished with it.” Even if he had meant only from the basket, he hadn’t specified.

Loki picked up two bottles of Jötunheim’s bitter black a beer and one of Muspelheim’s fire brandy. After all he’d been through, he deserved a drink. Or two. Or ten. 

He was packing away the last items when he heard an unfamiliar voice call his name. Loki waltzed across the tent and flung open the door. For a moment he didn’t recognize the slim blonde, he was smaller up close then he’d seemed across the assembly last night.

“Lord Fandral.” Loki said. The alcohol had numbed some of his hurt and he was feeling expansive. “Do come in. I’m afraid there isn’t anywhere to sit other than the floor, but I can offer you a drink.” 

He waved his hand with a flourish toward the case. Fandral gave Loki a startled look, but stepped inside. He walked over to the case and examined its contents.

“I can recommend the port, it’s aged rather well. Or if you are feeling adventurous you can try the green one with the flower petals, though I can’t guarantee its effect on your physiometry. Last time I drank some I encountered singing mice.”

“Do you think this is wise? Thor won’t be pleased that you are sampling his drink.”

“I think it’s necessary. Besides I can hardly be accused of stealing my own property. Spoils of war, wouldn't you say? Are you going to tell him?”

Fandral shook his head, picked up the port and poured himself a glass. He sipped. “It has a nice smoky undertone.”

“It was a gift from a friend. What are you here for?” Loki asked as he packed Thor’s dirty clothing into a chest. He spat in it before latching it closed. “You must know your king is at the Bifrost site, overseeing the withdrawal of your troops.”

“I am aware of where he is I came here to talk to you.”

Loki put the chest with the others, walked back to the case and removed another beer. “Talk away. I can hardly stop you.” He picked up the half empty brandy and took a swig of the spicy drink.

“What I have to say is important. I’d prefer you sober.“

Loki put the bottle down. “And I’d prefer to be free and every Aesir in the nine a rotting corpse. It seems neither of us shall get their preferences this day.” He took another swallow of brandy.

“I need your help, King Loki of Jötunheim.”

“I’m no longer the king. Did you not notice this,” Loki tugged at his collar, “is not a crown. What could a Lord of the Aesir need from a slave?”

“Imprisoned or enslaved you are still its king. Did you not notice he named me regent, not governor? I am only administering your planet until you can again take up your duties.”

Loki blinked at that. He counted the empty beer bottles lined up by the crate. Only four so far. He shouldn’t be so drunk he was hallucinating. Even with half a bottle of fire brandy warming his belly.

“Why would he do that? He means to keep me his slave for life.”

“I don’t think he intended to.” Fandral said. “He’s always been a bit sloppy with his terminology. Normally his clerks correct the errors. I didn’t allow them to this morning. He gave that proclamation in front of too many witnesses. I had him sign the official order a few minutes ago.”

Loki gave the man another look. Under Fandral’s veneer of cheerful dandy there was a sharp and clever mind. Loki was beginning to regret his choice to get drunk. “Tell me what you need.”

“Information. I need to know who on Jötunheim I can trust. What policies the Jötnar will object to. Things I may do that could cause insult. As much as you can tell me of your people.”

“You can trust no one, as they will not trust you. You will have to earn my people’s trust.” Loki rubbed between his eyes. He really was not up to this. “Though you may have already done so with Drast.” He folded his legs and sat crisscross on the white fur and gestured Fandral to do the same. “Do not treat our woman as lessor then our men. They are not. It would help if you paid enough attention to tell a Jötun woman from a man. Seven of my chieftains at last night’s gathering were women.”

Fandral looked appalled. “Norns, what must they think of us?”

“The truth. That the Aesir are barbarians and their king a sadistic megalomaniac.” Loki opened his fifth beer and drank half of it in one long swallow. At Fandral’s concerned look he said. “You may have heard my ordeal last night. I am not up to giving you particulars on administration today. Your king may return soon and I’d like to be as numb as possible for my next violation.”

“He wasn’t always like this.” Fandral said. “He was somewhat wild and quick to anger, but never cruel. Once he was generous and open handed. His father was a cold, hard man and difficult to please. I had hoped after Odin’s death Thor would reject hid father’s ways.”

“Instead of trying to outdo him? Quite frankly Lord Fandral I don’t care if Odin had him whipped bloody every day of his life and locked him in a chest at night. I suggest his vaulted generosity was only toward his peers and in public. Now that he rules, he doesn’t need your good opinion anymore.” Loki drained the beer bottle, set it next to the others and took another swig of the brandy. 

“If you are returning to Asgard before taking up your appointment come to me there. If your bastard king hasn’t damaged me too badly, I will give you what you need. But you must grant me a boon in return.”

“I will be. I need to set my affairs in order, and gather my own army of clerks to assist me here. What kind favor?”

“I have not yet made up my mind.” Loki uncrossed his legs, leaned back on one elbow, half closed his eyes and stroked his fingers over his quim, making the bells tinkle. “Perhaps I’ll simply ask for your affections. I may be in need of a little tenderness by then.”

He laughed when Fandral lurched to his feet, a look of horror on his flushed face. “I wouldn’t… Not with a captive… Thor would kill me!”

“Get out Lord Fandral.” Loki snapped. “As long as you call that monster, friend, you are only the enemy I must treat with.”

He took another long drink of the brandy and reached for his sixth bottle of beer. The door swung shut behind the departing Aesir and Loki sighed in relief. He was not ready to deal with the burden of hope. Right now he only wished to drown his despair in alcohol.

...

When Loki next blinked his eyes open it was to cloying heat and golden light. He pushed himself up with his hands and took stock of his situation. There were two new bruises on his side and one rib ached but he didn’t appear to have suffered any other injuries. Apparently Thor got no joy from abusing an unresponsive body. That was something to keep in mind. Loki rubbed his eyes and yawned. His mouth was bone dry, his stomach painfully empty and his bladder painfully full, but he wasn’t suffering the effect of a hangover, which by all rights he should have been. It had taken him all thirteen bottles of black beer and at least another three quarters of a second bottle of brandy before he’d passed out. It seemed he could still get drunk, but he had had to consume over double the amount. 

He took stock of his surroundings. He’d been dumped in the corner of a large room with the rest of Thor’s belongings, minus the camp furniture. It was sitting room or study, with several chairs, two small tables and a desk as well as a well-stocked liquor cabinet. The hasp and lock on the cabinet looked new. There was a closed, carved wooden door to his right, a smaller, open one to his left and an open window through with a sultry breeze blew behind him. 

Loki got to his feet. First things first. Through the smaller door was a bedroom and beyond that a dressing area and then a bathroom with a toilet in an alcove. His most pressing need taken care of, he decided to take a cold shower. That allowed him to quench his thirst, and gave him some relief from the heat. The wash cloth had to do duty as a tooth brush but it was better than tolerating fuzz on his teeth. He dried off and the paused before returning to the front room. There were mirrors in dressing area and he’d dropped his eyes to the floor when he’d walked through. He’d avoided looking at his scars aside from a quick glance to gage their healing. He was going to have to come to terms with the alterations. Better to get it over with while he was alone. 

He’d had very few scars before. Strategically he was too valuable to be at the front of any fight. But when he did have to fight hand to hand, he was blindingly fast. He’d been trained from a very young age by the best fighters Laufey could find. His father had even employed two Elvan blade masters so Loki had opponents his size to learn from and practice with. He’d been proud of his unmarked body as testament to his skill in battle. Thor had changed all of that in one cruel morning.

Loki stepped into the dressing room and slowly raised his eyes to the full length mirrors. The scars were foreign, Aesir in design. From the paired goats of the royal seal to the flowered vines that circled his nipples and the head of his cock to the serpents that climbed his shaft and flowed over his labia, every figure was entwined with itself. Convoluted and warped into strange puzzles of meshed limbs and interlaced lines. On his rump a pattern of twisted branches carrying fruit or flowers or leaves were interspaced with weird birds with long, interwoven necks.  
The design covered the four angled lines of his linage markings which had once swept cleanly from the side of his hips to the backs of his thighs. The royal seal on his belly, and paired branches on his groin likewise marred the kin lines that traced down his chest and had once joined in double diamonds around his navel. 

He was sickened. Thor had scribbled like a child over the living map of his ancestry. And he had let him do it. His failure in war had led to this. Loki fell to his knees and sobbed, begging his parents, his grandparents, his ancestors that faded back into the mist of the primal gap for forgiveness. He knew he’d had to surrender, but he hadn’t known how much it would cost him. He was alone, cut off from his people, his world, and his past. Ripped out of his family’s history. Who would sing the death song over him? Would the spirits of his ancestors even know him, marked as he was in scars like the tattoos of his captors? Would they think he had turned away from them? That he’d betrayed his people? Would his father and mother even recognize him mutilated as he was? 

He hugged his knees and rocked, crying harsh broken sobs that tore at his throat, stole his breath and crushed his chest.

“Mama, Papa I’m so sorry. I had to. I had to. Please forgive me. I tried Papa, I tried my best. Forgive me my defeat. Forgive me Mama, please. I’m so alone.”

He had not heard the outer door open, nor the almost silent footsteps on the stone floor. The hand placed on his head was gentle, the small body that knelt beside him oddly familiar, the arms that went around him comforting, and soft material of her bodice smelled of spring flowers. He didn’t pull away when the Aesir woman held his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair, while tears poured down his face. She whispered almost to herself. 

“You poor lost boy, what evil has my son done now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't originally intended Frigga to be in this story. I rewrote this chapter 4 times and only with her appearance, did it finally come together.  
> I have to work on other things so it may be a while before the next update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Frigga talk. Frigga gets some hard truths, and hatches a plan.

Loki came back to himself, to the realization that he was being held by an Aesir woman. One of his enemies, to whom he had shown weakness of the very worst kind. His face flushed violet with shame and he shoved away from her and scrambled to his feet. His quick tongue was silenced. He had no nimble words to deny that she had witness his breakdown. Nothing could mitigate the fact that he had been crying like a child for its parents and taking solace from her embrace. She rose with graceful dignity, yet he could see tear tracks on her face. Loki took another step back, confused by her actions. His shoulders hit the mirror and he turned his head away and lowered his eyes unable to look her in the face. She must have mistaken the reason for his shame, for she turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Loki could see her reflection in the other mirror.

“I did not mean to embarrass you. I shall wait in the front room until you are dressed. We have much to discuss.”

Loki gave a hollow laugh. “Then you shall be waiting for a very long time madam. By the king's orders I am forbidden clothing, unless the lack of it endangers my health.” 

Her eyes popped open and she turned her head and looked him in the face. Loki wiped sweat from his brow. “And as you can see I am in no danger of freezing in this climate.”

Her own face paled. Then her eyes hardened and her mouth set in a firm line. She unclasped the ornate pin at her shoulders and took off her blue cape. “No, but you are in danger of overheating. Your people wear commonly wear a kilt do they not?” She advanced toward him holding out the cape and Loki tried to sidle into the bathroom.

“I am not permitted to dress madam. While your curtesy is appreciated, I have no wish to pay for it.”

“Then I shall dress you, and not even the King can argue with that.” Her voice held the ring of authority.

Loki stopped, confused. How could this Aesir woman sound so much like his mother? Before he could come up with answer or action, she had flung the cape around his waist and was pinning it at his hip. To his alarm soft silver light flowed over the material.

“No.” Loki whispered and looked at her in horror, waiting for the pain. Instead a wonderful coolness washed over him.

She stepped away from him said in a softer voice. “Child I mean you no harm. Let me at least make some amends for your treatment."

“I am no child.” Loki said, lifting his chin to look down his nose at her. “I am Loki. Daughter of King Farbauti and son of King Laufey. Though I am nothing now, once I was king of the Jötnar. I need no one’s pity.”

“It is not from pity, but from compassion and shame that I act. Will you in your pride turn away all help?”

“My pride is all I have. Who are you to gainsay your king? And why should you feel shame for his actions?”

“I am Frigga of Asgard, and Thor is my son.”

Loki bared his teeth, his hands clenched and in his rage he drew his fist back to smash her face into pulp. He wanted to kill her. She who had birthed this blight upon his world. “Loki,” Laufey’s remembered voice said in his mind. “You cannot let anger or fear master you. You must be strong and not allow yourself to be led by your emotions. Our people cannot afford a weak king, blow hither and thither by the storms of his passions.” He took a deep breath and lowered his fist. “I have no desire for your compassion, and I care not for your shame.” He said coldly. “You raised a monster.”

Loki glanced down to remove the pin that held on the cape when she said. “I know.”

He looked up, waiting for the excuses to follow. But all she did was meet his gaze, sad but unwavering. The air was heavy with possibility.

This, he knew, was another fork in his path. Loki shut his eyes to focus and the pathway glowed like the snow under a full moon, branching into a multitude of trials, some dropping into the dark of a yawing crevasse or the boiling mud of geyser and other’s wondering lost across the barren ice of the frozen sea, but some led into flowering tundra covered with grazing herds or deep green forested slopes of high mountains or sheltered bays teaming with fish. Threads of glowing blue and sparkling silver danced in the air, weaving intricate beautiful patterns. Everywhere the threads wove, the sedge grew greener, the herds fatter, the forests taller and seal and whales leapt in the bays. Where the threads were not, the trails led only to ruin and destruction and despair. The threads were not his.

He opened his eyes to see his astonished expression mirrored in her face. That was why she felt so familiar.

“You are a Völva.” Loki said.

Frigga nodded. “As are you. Shall we be allies Loki of Jötunheim?”

“I believe we shall see, Frigga of Asgard.”

…

Loki followed her from Thor quarter’s through arched colonnades and down a long flights of stairs. They were accompanied by four guards uniformed in her colors of silver and blue. None tried to stop them, though many turned their heads at the sound of Loki’s bells and watched them pass. She paused at the bottom of the last steps to speak to another woman, ordering that food and drink be brought to her garden. A doorway at the end of another hall opened into a neglected garden. There were patches of tall flowers unknown to Loki and trees overloaded with strange fruits. Weeds overran the flowers and there were broken branches in the trees and rotting fruit on the ground. She led him to a bench in the middle of the garden next to a fountain green with algae but still flowing. One of her guards removed his cape and laid it over the dusty bench. At her word all four of them retreated out of hearing range, but within eyesight. 

“I am afraid my garden is not at its best.” Frigga said. She sat down and motioned Loki to sit beside her. “It has been many years since I set foot in it.”

“May I ask how many?” Loki said. He leaned back on the bench grateful for the chance to rest. Though the cooling spell on the improvised kilt helped him tolerate the heat, it did nothing for his hunger and he felt light headed. 

“Ten years.”

“Why leave it so long?” Loki didn’t care about the garden, but she was leading this dance.

“I have been in Vanaheim, staying with my brother.”

“Ah,” Loki said not sure how to answer. “I have heard Vanaheim in a beautiful realm.”

“It is.”

“Your Majesty. While the change of venue is nice, I fear that time is short. Why are we here?”

She sighed. “I left Asgard ten years ago, when my husband refused to discipline our son for his excesses. Thor would no longer listen to my counsel, saying he was not a boy to be influenced by a woman’s words. The war had hardened him as war hardens all. But it also twisted something inside of him. A weakness for glory and a hunger to prove himself turned into a love of killing. He became cruel and I, in the end I was a coward. When I saw I could not prevail, I left. I was not strong enough to stand by and watch the boy I loved, become a man I did not recognize.”

There was a sharp retort on Loki’s tongue, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the woman with their lunch. When she left Frigga handed him a plate. Loki felt sick at the scent of food he could not eat. When he didn’t take a bite Frigga asked, 

“Are you not hungry? Or does our food not appeal to you.” 

“Your majesty, you must know I am not allowed to eat, save from what is left on Thor’s plate. I have followed you in the belief that you had the power to alleviate my situation. But now I know you have no more control over your son than I do. I shall retain the kilt for your sake and because too many have seen me wearing it for me to deny it. But I will not break another command.” 

Loki placed the plate on the ground. 

She looked at him appalled. “This is too much. That he would parade you naked in Asgard to show your defeat, is an ancient custom, which to his shame, Thor should never have revived. That he would force you to eat his scraps, is beyond any defense. We do not treat our hostages thus. Not even criminals are dealt with so badly.”

“You are under a misapprehension. I am no hostage. I am his slave. I am blood sworn to obey him, else my people will pay with their lives. He will do to me as he likes and punish me as he sees appropriate, as long as the punishment does not exceed my transgressions.” Loki shakily stood up. “Will you please have one of your guards take me back to his quarters. I have not yet unpacked his luggage and there is a limit to how much pain I can stand.”

“He cannot do this. Slavery was outlawed in Bor’s time. The Jarls will not stand for it.”

“He has done it, Your majesty. It seems your Jarls had no objections. I am taking the place of two Elven women he kept enslaved these last two years to sate his lust.” 

“No. Thor cannot have fallen so far.” She said but there was fear in her eyes. 

Loke touched the brands on his chest, flicked one of the bells in his nipples, and bared his teeth in a vicious grin. 

“Did you think this a custom of my people?” he hissed. “Your son burned these into my skin. He bound my seidr with black magic. He put naked me on display in front of his commanders that they could gawk at me. It was only because I am cleverer then the beast you gave birth to, that he didn’t rape me in front of my chieftains. But rape me he did madam, both fore and aft and beat me until I broke. If you doubt my word, ask those of your people who were there. Do not tell me what he could not do. I have lived through the depths of his depravity.” Loki was shaking in anger and fear. “If you mean me well, oh queen, then send me back now.” 

Loki hung his head. He was weary with fighting, he didn’t know how to get back to Thor’s quarters and he didn’t trust anyone else to give him directions.

Frigga stood, cupped his jaw, brought his head up and held his eyes. There flashed across his mind the moment he stood on the plain outside Utgard and gave his oath and Thor gave his in return. The agony of hot iron searing his groin and the sight of Thor holding the brand and smiling as he took it from his skin. The laughter of the soldiers as he was molested in front of them and the horror on the face of one of his chieftains. The sickening pain and terror as Thor, cock buried in his body, raised his fist to punch him again. 

Frigga staggered back as Loki sank to his knees, hands covering his eyes as he retched and spit bile from his empty stomach. He heard her harsh breathing and the running footsteps of her guards. Something cold and hard touched his spine and Loki hoped they would kill him.

“I'm alright." Frigga said. "It was not he who hurt me, but I who hurt him. Help him up." She took another breath and blew it out. The cold thing was taken from Loki's back, a gloved hand closed around his forearm and he was hauled to his feet.

"This cannot be allowed to go on.” Frigga said.

“Please. It must." Loki said. "Else my people will suffer. If I break my oath, the Norns will shred my soul. I made my choice. Let it be.”

There was fire in her eyes, but finally she nodded. They took a different route and Loki stumbled so much, that at her direction, one of the guards put an arm under his shoulder to support him. They entered a room filled with men and women writing on glowing screens. People looked up and then rose and bowed to Frigga as she crossed the room. Loki’s confusion and agitation grew with every step. A large, heavy man in a long white tunic approached them and bowed deeply.

“Your Majesty, I am so pleased to see you back on Asgard. You have been sorely missed. How may I help you?”

“Lögsögumaðr Bjorn, I wish to know if the laws on adopting the offspring of other royal families have been changed.”

“No Your Majesty, they have not.”

Loki’s eyes widened, surely she would not attempt do this. She knew he could not negate the agreement he had made with Thor. 

“Does the law still state that for such an adoption to be legal, all a member of the royal house must do is state in front of witnesses that they recognize the adoptee as their child and that the adoptee in return state that they accept the adopter as their parent?”

“Yes Your Majesty, it does so, however…”

“After such a statement does the law not then provide protections to the adoptee as if they were the natural child of the adopter?”

Loki felt as if he was caught in an avalanche, what he'd thought solid snow crumbling beneath feet and tumbling him toward a precipice. His future had been wrenched off the expected path by the willpower of this woman.

“Yes Your Majesty, but…”

“And is there any legal reason that would annul my adopting Loki of Jötunheim, the child of deceased royal parents as my son.”

Loki looked at her in terror and shook his head.

“No Your Majesty, but he’s a Jötun and a slave.”

“Is there a clause stating his home world or his present status precludes my adopting him?”

Bjorn’s shoulders slumped. “No your Majesty.”

She smiled at Bjorn. “Tell me Bjorn. If in the absence of my son, I gave one of his servants an order, are they required to fulfill it?”

“Yes Your Majesty.”

Loki’s heart skipped a beat.

“If my son were to disagree with my order, would the blame for fulfilling it fall on the servant?”

“No Your Majesty.”

“According to the laws concerning slaves, would these same conditions hold?”

“More so Your Majesty, as they have even less agency, and thus cannot be blamed for following an order from a member of their owner’s household.”

“Thank you Lögsögumaðr Bjorn.” Frigga turned to Loki. “Loki as the slave of my son and thus under my command also, I order you to accept my offer of adoption and accept me as your adopted mother. Do you understand?”

“I do Your Majesty.” Loki said and his grin was feral.

She turned to the Aesir in the room all of which had gone silent and were staring at her with wide eyes. “Hear and mark my words all assembled here. I Frigga, queen mother of Asgard, daughter of Njord of the royal house of Vanaheim, widow of King Odin and mother of King Thor, declare my intention to adopt as my younger son and heir Loki, former King of Jötunheim, son of King Laufey of Jötunheim and daughter of King Farbauti of Jötunheim. Do you accept my offer of adoption Loki of Jötunheim?”

“I Loki, former king of Jötunheim, son of King Laufey and daughter of King Farbauti of the royal house of Jötunheim, slave of King Thor of Asgard, accept your offer of adoption, Frigga, Queen Mother of Asgard.”

Frigga looked at Bjorn and he threw up his hands and then intoned. “Do you Frigga, Queen Mother of Asgard recognize and accept Loki of Jötunheim, as your son?

“I recognize and accept Loki of Jötunheim as my son.” Frigga said.

“Do you Loki of Jötunheim, recognize and accept Frigga, Queen Mother of Asgard as your mother?”

There was a commotion at the door and Thor’s voice rang out. “What is going on in here?”

“I,” Loki said quickly as Thor strode across the room, “Recognize and accept Frigga, Queen Mother of Asgard, as my mother.”

“As it is witnessed, so is it done.” Lögsögumaðr Bjorn said. “I name you Prince Loki, son of Frigga, Queen Mother of Asgard, and heir to the throne of Asgard.”

Thor stopped before them, his face twisted with rage, looking from Frigga to Loki to the Lögsögumaðr.

Loki pulled free of the guard supporting him, put his hands behind his back, rocked on his heels, met Thor’s furious gaze and smirked. “Hello brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki never violated his oath. He allowed Thor to bind his magic and he became Thor's slave and followed his orders. He was not freed by his own hand and could only do as Frigga ordered him. As a free man he could now contest the adoption, saying he had no free will and was coerced. But why would he?  
> I'll recheck this in the morning for typos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is upset at developments. Loki and Frigga discuss their options. Loki discovers something.

“You can’t do this.” Thor said.

“I believe we already did.” Loki replied.

“Then you have violated your blood oath, your soul is forfeit and Jötunheim will be destroyed.” Thor said grimly.

“Actually I did not, brother.” Loki bared his teeth in a malicious grin. “I promised to allow you to bind my magic and it is so bound. I promised to be your slave and so I was. It was not by my will that I was made your brother. I followed the orders of your,” He turned to Frigga and gave her a slight bow. “Pardon me, our mother.” He turned back to Thor. “And as she is a member of your household, her orders, in your absence, are as yours. Thus I have kept to my oath to obey your orders.”

“This is a farce.” Thor’s eyes narrowed. “If you were ordered to comply to this, this adoption,” he sneered the word, “then it cannot be lawful. And as a slave you cannot give legal consent to a contract.” 

“Pardon me Your Majesty, the adoption is fully legal.” Bjorn said. He planted his feet, squared his shoulders, and set his jaw, for once looking like his namesake. “Prisoners are ordered to comply with their sentences and are not required to give consent for such sentences to be carried out. While a child normally cannot give consent to a legal contract, if they are able to understand the process, an adoption must be accepted by the child adopted, or in the case of a child too young to understand, one representing their interests. Prince Loki was able to comprehend the law and thus able to speak for himself.”

Thor rounded on Bjorn “Don’t call him that! That slave is no prince! And he didn’t speak for himself. By his own words he was ordered to accept it.”

“Then like a child adopted as an infant, who once they are old enough to understand, may contest the adoption, Prince Loki may also contest his adoption.” Bjorn turned to Loki, and there was a grim look in his eyes. “Prince Loki, as it seems possible that at the time of your adoption, you may not have been able to legally consent, do you wish to contest it?”

Loki cupped his chin, frowned as if thinking about it and said. “While as you say, I had no free will in the matter, and was ordered to accept my adoption, it seems to me that the Queen Mother, had my best interests at heart. I do not see how rejecting her actions would do anything but harm both her and myself.” He turned to Thor. “Brother, how can you ask me to break our mother’s heart, when she has been so very kind to me?”

“I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!” Thor roared. His hand closed around Mjölnir’s shaft and lightening crawled over his hands. 

Instantly Frigga pulled Loki to her. Her guards stepped between them and Thor with their weapons charged and pointed at the King.

For a moment Loki thought that Thor was insane enough chance the guard’s weapons and try to kill both him and his own mother. But it seemed his bravado did not extend to suicide attempts and he backed down. Then his eyes narrowed again and a cruel smile twisted his features. 

“Prince or no, you still must follow my orders or you stand foresworn.”

Loki nodded and swallowed. He’d hoped Thor would not have noticed that part of his oath was still intact.

“Then I order you to refute this adoption.”

Loki sagged. It had been a good effort, and fun while it lasted. He took a deep breath when he was interrupted by Bjorn.

“I am sorry Your Majesty,” Bjorn said, looking not at all repentant, “but that is not a legal order. Not even a king may tell a slave to refute their parents, much less demand it of a prince. I am sure His Highness, as both your subject, the prince of Asgard, and your advisor will be willing to comply with any legal order. That is if, in his considered opinion, such an order will be beneficial and not be detrimental to the kingdom and follows the laws of Asgard.”

“LEGAL ORDERS!” Thor bellowed, holding Mjölnir aloft. “THE LAWS OF ASGARD! I AM THE KING! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO?” 

The room echoed with Thor’s wrath and thunder boomed again and again.

“I am the Lögsögumaðr, the voice of the law.” Bjorn said and his words carried from one end of the room to the other. Loki could feel the power of the man, though he was no mage. “Do mean to renounce the law of Asgard, King Thor?” With a sharp glance at Loki, he added before Thor could answer. “The very law by which you hold the Kingship of Asgard? Think carefully before you answer.”

Thor proved for all his fury, he was not a fool. Though thunder rumbled and lightning cracked across the sky he lowered his hammer and through gritted teeth growled.

“No. I do not.” Then he pointed his finger at Loki. “You will pay for this, Jötun trickster. The people of Asgard will not suffer a monster to be in line for the throne.” Thor turned on his heel and stalked toward the door.

“As they presently have one claiming it, I cannot imagine they would have grounds to object.” Loki murmured softly. Frigga gave his arm a squeeze. 

“Do not provoke him further.” She whispered.

Thor turned at the doorway. “As for you, mother. It is time for you to return to your brother’s house and your weaving, and leave the ruling of Asgard to those suited by nature for it.”

When his footsteps receded down the hall and the thunder dropped to a low muttering, Loki smoothed his kilt, smiled at Frigga.

“Mother, is it my imagination, or does my brother seem to be in a particularly bad mood this afternoon?”

She gave him a stern look and then took his arm. “That tongue of yours is going to get you into trouble.”

“I assure you, it already has. I’m usually able to talk my way out of it.”

“Usually.” Frigga said with a raised eyebrow. 

Loki shrugged, but his weariness showed in his eyes.

She turned to Bjorn, who was looking like a man who had unexpected survived a bilgesnipe charge and was checking to see if his limbs were still intact. “Lögsögumaðr, I shall be using your office for a conference with my youngest. Will you see that food is brought and appropriate clothing is provided?” To Loki she said, “While a King of Jötunheim may be royally clothed wearing only a kilt, it is usual for a prince of Asgard to dress in more covering clothing.”

Once inside she waited until food and drink was brought and consumed and Loki clothed in a short tunic, pants and low boots though he insisted on retaining the temporary kilt until one could be made to fit him. 

“I do not wish to give up all the traditions of my homeland, Your Majesty.”

“Am I no longer your mother?” She said with a twinkle in her eye. 

“All legalities aside, I had a mother whom I loved very much and have no need to replace her at this late date. While I have no doubt incurred your compassion, we both know you did not take such precipitous action, solely for my sake. I wonder what game you are playing madam, and am to be a partner or a pawn in it?”

“When you showed me what he had become, I looked into the pattern yet unwoven and saw that by joining your thread to my son’s there was a chance that he would not lead Asgard to destruction and himself with it.”

“Then yet again, you are mistaken. For I can think of nothing that would bring me more happiness then Thor’s death and the end of Asgard. I shall do all in my power to bring it about.”

“At the cost of your world also? You can see what may lie ahead. Will you wager Jötunheim will remain unscathed when Asgard falls? The branches of Yggdrasil unite all the realms and a disease in one will spread to the rest.”

Loki looked away from her. He’d seen something similar his last night on Jötunheim, when he saw that his death at Thor’s hand would set in motion a pattern of destruction that would sweep through the realms. He didn’t need to see ahead to know that Thor’s death at his would have the same effect. The universe liked mirrors, and the Norns wove repeating patterns. If he wasn’t careful he would end up recreating with Thor, the same entwined destiny Laufey and Odin had. He loathed Thor and he despised the Aesir. But did he hate them so much he would give up his future out of hate, as he had once given it up out of love?

“I loved Laufey.” Loki said. “He was good father to me and I believe he was a good king in many ways. He wanted more for his people. He knew we stagnated under Odin’s rule. As Asgard does.”

Frigga gave him a sharp glance, but said nothing.

“Odin’s pride would not let him give up Jötunheim and Laufey’s would not let him accept Asgard’s rule. And so they fought, neither side winning. Raid and counter raid for years on end. I think over time the reason for the war has been forgotten by both sides. I was raised to hate your people. To see them as monsters intent on our destruction. Your son has only reinforced that image.”

“Yet I do not want to be my father, locked in eternal battle. My people are weary and there is no family on my world who has not paid the blood price for Laufey and Odin’s honor. I would say it is the same for your people.”

“True, we have lost men to the war, yet the Golden City still stands. Can you say the same of Utgard?”

“A castle may fall, yet still its people rise again. For all its grander Asgard’s halls are empty. I noticed here how the outer room was made to hold four times the number of people who work there and that the clerks, and messengers and servants are all women. I saw how thinly spread out are your palace guards and that most are old men or boys barely large enough to hold their weapons. The war has fed heavily on your kind also.”

“You are observant. However Asgard does not stand alone.”

“You speak of Asgard, yet the guards who protect you are from Vanaheim are they not? Though your brother is an ally, every year Vanaheim sends less of its people to fight in Asgard’s war. Was that not strange that Alfheim, a world benefiting from Asgard’s benevolent rule should be home to an insurrection? I have seen only a handful of elves in Asgard’s ranks in recent years. Asgard, Madam, is more alone then you would have me believe.”

“Yet if Asgard falls, so do the nine. You have seen the pattern. I ask again, will you let your own world be lost, so that mine would be destroyed?”

Loki shook his head. “I say once more, I am not my Father. I would end this war, yet I would also see my world free. I am afraid that as long as your son holds the throne, my people will be in danger, for he will not be long content to hold us as a vassal state. It is in my mind that his Jarls did not reinstate slavery solely so their king could satisfy his lust. He has named my people animals. I believe he means to use them as such. Odin was not above forcing his prisoners of war into labor. It is not so long a step to take from one to the other.”

Frigga met his eyes. “Then we shall have to see that Thor cannot enact such a plan.”

“How so? You told me how he would not listen to your counsel before, why should he do so now?”

“Before my husband and my son stood together and I alone. Now he is alone and you, I hope, will stand with me. As you heard, even a king must obey the law and even a king cannot override the council. Together we can counter any action of his. He would have to then take his plan to the council and a majority of the Jarls must agree with it, for him to be able to act.”

“That seems only a delaying action. Why would they side with us? I am of an enemy people for all that you name me son, and you madam, are a woman and your people do not seem to hold women in high regard. They might honor you as the Queen Mother, but you have been out of the Asgard for ten years while Thor has been gathering followers.”

“Woman I am, but I was once co-ruler to the king, for that was written into the treaty before I left my homeland. I am also sister to the ruler of Vanaheim, and it is Vanaheim which has been providing the majority of Asgard’s food. They will listen to me, Loki. In time, I think they will learn to listen to you also.”

Loki gave a snort of disbelief. “That I most sincerely, doubt.”

“As Thor’s brother, you are next in line to be King of Asgard. No Jarl will be so reckless as to totally alienate his future King. They will give at least the appearance of hearing you out and will have to offer counter arguments.”

“Madam, should your son fall dead tonight, I would not be named King. Thor was right in that. Your people would never stand for a Jötun on Asgard’s throne.”

“In that you misjudge them. They would be angry, and some will bring lawsuits to attempt to remove you from kindship, but once those fail they will accept you. In Asgard it is the law that rules. Something my son seems to have forgotten.”

“I think your council would ensue that I was a very ineffective king. I have no desire to rule your people, only to free mine. Besides, all Thor has to do to prevent that is marry and begat an heir, and I will be once again no one of importance. Or name one of his no doubt numerous bastards as heir. Will he not do so, once he is over his anger? Your son does not strike me as stupid, only ignorant and cruel.”

“Marry he may, but heirs are another matter. He has no illegitimate children and his wife would have to be of royal blood to rule after him. There are at present no unmarried women in any of the royal families.”

Loki looked taken aback at this. “Are you sure? I didn’t think he was the type to be so careful. As he pointed out to me he is known as a fertility god.”

“When he was a youth Odin saw to it that his companions were infertile.” Frigga said. “A fertility god has duties to his land which he must maintain else he loose that power. The fields of Asgard are barren and dusty, and overgrown with weeds. As the land, so the king. He may call lightning and thunder in battle, but the gentle rain does not heed him. It would take Mjölnir herself to enable him father a child. I doubt he takes her to bed.”

Loki went pale and his hands gripped the table so hard his curved nails dug into the wood. “That is why he held my wrists down with that damned hammer, instead of chaining them. He was trying to get a child on me. That’s why he branded me over my womb, so that it would submit to his purpose.” He gave Frigga a crooked smile. “No doubt he thinks forcing an enemy to give birth to his offspring, would be the ultimate humiliation.” Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Would he have to claim the child as his, for it to be his heir?”

Frigga tilted her head, and her brows knit in thought. “No. As long as it was of his blood, it makes no difference if the child is legitimate or illegitimate. Its standing however, would depend on the mother's rank. Do you think there is a possibility…?” 

“Aesir and Jötnar can’t interbreed. I told him that. But I’d forgotten he is half Vanir.” Loki looked thoughtful. “There is a very old story that a Jötun once took a Vanir to husband and gave birth. It’s a waring tale, as the children were monsters who caused many deaths and had to be killed. But I wonder if there is not some truth in it. Tell me, can your healers detect a fertilized egg?”

“I believe so. The soul forge would have to be set to your species first.” Frigga picked at her hands. “Have you glimpsed a child?” 

Loki shut his eyes in concentration. He was seeing the pattern to all Thor had done and how it had worked against him. At this moment an egg fertilized by Loki’s rapist was on its way to his womb. There it would implant, for Loki’s seidr hummed beneath his skin and life was its purpose. The fetus would grow and be born, the heir to two realms. Loki’s child, who would be hated by his father and who would hate him in turn. Whose mixed blood would be despised by the Aesir and who would despise those they would rule. But rule they would, and their hands would be red with blood. They would be the monster of myth, with rage in their heart and revenge in their soul. All of Asgard would be laid waste and the Aesir would live in terror and suffering, and the child’s name would be a curse that echoed down the ages.

He opened his eyes, and Frigga pulled back from the fury in them.

“No.” Said Loki, and his teeth were bared in a snarl and he shook with the force of his anger. “Thor has sown the seeds of his own destruction, but not in my womb. My children will not be forced down another’s path. Nor shall I, nor them be the means of his downfall, this I do swear. Let the curse he incurred fall on Thor’s head alone. I have suffered enough under his hand, and I will not be manipulated by a dead man’s will for the sake of vengeance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bjorn (whose name means bear) is a pretty unassuming fellow, right up to the time the legality of his actions are questions. He's not a judge or a lawyer, he is the one who lays out the law and its interpretation. As such he is a very powerful man for both judge and lawyer and even kings must abide by the law. He is not happy with what Frigga did. He thinks Loki as prince is a terrible idea. However the adoption is legal and he will die on that hill.
> 
> Death curses are nasty things, especially when the one who cast it, has a poetic frame of mind. Loki is fed up with the death mage. Live or dead he's fucked Loki's life up enough.


End file.
